Tales of Fanfiction
by Jeo411
Summary: I do not own the Tales of seires, this is just my own fanfiction. I love the Tales of series so I am making a fanfiction called Tales of fanfiction. There is going to be lots of fun and some drama like cheating and sex with their couples...


**Chapter 1: The Journey begins**

"Zeus are you going to go see Kaelyn?" asked Dash.

"Maybe I am, is there a problem?" answered Zeus.

"Bro you are obsessed with her, bro SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Dash.

"Dude, how about you and Ayumi, you are obsessed with her, you're the one who needs to SNAP OUT OF IT!" Zeus yelled back.

"Whatever, just go. After that we are starting the trip to save the world, OKAY?!" demanded Dash.

"Okay! Peace out." said Zeus already half way out the door.

"Blaze what are you doing with all of that gald?" asked Dash.

"I am packing this so we can buy items and weapons." answered Blaze.

"That is a very smart thing to do, especially for you." commented Dash.

"What weapons are you guys bringing? I'll bring a Masamune, an Osafune, and Neblim." he added.

"I'm bringing a gem rod, and the heart of chaos" Kaelyn replied.

"I will bring two lightsabers" said Zeus.

"That's stupid pick something else." replied Dash.

"Okay okay i'll pick the rain of terror." said Zeus.

"I think these weapons should be kept secret until we fight." Blaze finally said something.

"Who cares what you have to say." said Dash.

"Don't be a fuking basterd Dash." complained blaze.

Everyone was argueing for no reason so they went back to the problem at hand. "" I want to bring the Deadly Rose." said Ayumi.

"I'll pick the Flaming Twin Blades" said Blaze.

"How about the flaming twin blades of stupidity, the name of those swords is the Double Flamberge you retard." said Zeus shaking his head at the idiocity.

"I'll take the Diablos ax." said Blade.

"You are a diablo (devil)." said Dash.

"ETERNAL DEVESTATION!" Blade attacked.

"Just kidding." whined Dash.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." said Freesha as she threw her weapon the Wand of Doom into the air playing with it as though it were a baton..

"Okay we're all ready, lets go." said Dash and Zeus.

They went off to the radiation gate in their albiore ready to battle. The ride was boring as always.

"I'm sleepy." said Ayumi from where she lay on Dash's lap.

"How the fuck are you tired ?" asked Blade.

"Back off!" warned Dash.

"I new this would happen." said Zeus.

"How did you know?" asked Dash.

"For the lasst time I've got telekenetic powers!" yelled Zeus.

"Remind me why I'm stuck with you idiots, please." Freesha supplied from her seat.

They arrived at the radiation gate only to come face to face with muscular man with a mohawk and hundreds of tattoos. He had rare guanlets equipped.

"Well well, if it isn't the weakling brigade." he said.

"Fuck you Zardion." Freesha bit back.

"Go lightsabers!" said Zeus.

"You don't have lightsabers ya moron." said Blade.

"It's not even 8:00 and we are fighting, what time is it anyway?" Blaze said yawning

"It's 7:59." Dash explained.

"See my point? We shouldn't have to fight this early in the morning, we're just teenagers!" Blaze said sighing.

"I've been up since 4:00am you're a weakling if it's nearly 8:00am and you're tired." Freesha said monotonously as she smacked Zardion with her staff.

"You pathetic little girl." he growled out at her throwing a poison bomb in her direction. She dodged easily displaying her great ninja skills.

"Cover me!" she commanded as she started twirling her staff above her head (think about how Yuan casts magic in ToS).

"Tri Sword Rain!" Dash and Blaze didn't need to be told twice quickly combining their strengths attacking Zardion with their swords at either side and in the back.

"Eternal Devestation!" Blade joined in attacking Zardion's left side.

"Scareshot!" Ayumi and Kaelyn called out together effectively weaking Zardion's defense.

"Darkness Arrow!" and Zeus fired an arrow filled with the power of the Gravity Well spell.

"Indignation!" and Freesha finished him off for good.

"You can't hide from your past forever, remember that Freesha." were his last words before he faded away.

"What did he mean, is there something we should know about you Freesha?" Dash asked.

"You don't have to know anything more about me than you already do." she replied monotonously walking ahead of them.

A/N: Please give my story a chance people. I'm just a beginner but my sister has agreed to beta read and help me as much as she can. I will try to get better at this.


End file.
